


you look so pretty and i love this view

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: ml drabbles [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Umbrellas, slow dancing in the pouring rain..... very gay, washi tape and gel pens as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: there's a note taped to aurore's locker with cloudy washi tape, with hearts doodled in the margins.
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal/Mireille Caquet
Series: ml drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	you look so pretty and i love this view

**Author's Note:**

> someone in the ml fanworks discord server @ed me bc my major character death auroreille made them sad and i love making people feel emotions so i ended up writing 300 words of fluff  
> i am not remotely interested in ml anymore. yet here i am. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

There’s a note taped on Aurore’s locker. 

It’s got hearts scribbled in the margins and it’s taped up by cloudy washi tape. Aurore ignores it, unlocking her locker to retrieve coat. She slams the locker closed behind her, the note fluttering to the ground behind her. 

Aurore drops her umbrella in her scramble to catch it, tracing her fingers over the edges of the washi tape and folding them over so it won’t stick to anything. For a moment, Aurore considers ignoring it, letting it sink back towards the ground. 

She folds it in half, running her fingers along the crease, and tucks it into her pocket for safekeeping. 

There’s a little heart doodled on the handle of Aurore’s umbrella in silver gel pen, easily wiped away, after science class. 

Aurore doesn’t want to wipe it away, so she presses her finger against the still-drying ink and smudges it into her notebook, next to the cloudy washi tape note. 

“You’re the prettiest girl in class all the time,” the note reads. “But you’re even more beautiful when you see the rain.” Aurore’s gotten jealous notes and admiring notes before, but never something so soft and fond. Never something that means something. 

Aurore loves the rain. She loves the softness, the gentle fall, and the harsh and heavy thunderstorms. Her mother always told her she’s like a thunderstorm. 

Mireille is like the gentle rain, she thinks, and hides her notebook away. 

It’s a cloudy day, cloudy like the washi tape on the notes in her notebook, silver like the gel pen hearts, when Mireille kisses Aurore in the park across the street from their school. A gentle rain starts to fall, and then harder and harder, until it’s a downpour. Aurore sets her backpack underneath her umbrella and offers a hand to Mireille, pulling her close when she takes it. They sway back and forth in the rain, pressed tightly against each other. 

“I think you’re prettier than the rain,” Aurore tells Mireille. Mireille laughs and rests her forehead against Aurore’s.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to ruin your joy treat this as a prequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673845) :')
> 
> title from "we fell in love in october" by girl in red


End file.
